Revelation
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. Stevie, has disappeared to learn the truth and of course silence anyone who knows what they shouldn't. Falling into a manic state of delirium. Axel is forced to take care of Demyx and hide him from the truth of Stevie's illness while Kairi and Namine locate Xion who also has disappeared. Everything is soon to be exposed in the most rash way. Sequel to Deception.


**Author Notes:**

This is a sequel to Deception.

I thought of the name a few times and figured Revelation was a good name since Deception means to hide, while Revelation means to expose.

To expose is to explore, and I'm going to explore most of Stevie's attributes. And as well everyone around him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

_**- This is the prologue that will be summary Deception. -** _

**~. Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!**

* * *

.:_D__eception_ _is an action that hides_, _Revelation_ _is an action that exposes_:.

A year has passed since Axel, one of the higher up bosses that are in charge of the mafia's assassinations was exposed by a young rouge assassin with a desire for revenge caught him in the act. Stevie, infamous for killing numerous people in Hollow Bastion, the base of operations of destruction and chaos resides, a place where the inhabitants target Stevie viciously for who he truly is.

Axel placed himself of course in the line of fire as an undercover agent living in a shady apartment alone, his job as an author going downwards he met Demyx, a happy-go lucky high school student who in fact is the heir to a million dollar fortune and a large organization with heavy consequences. Through Demyx, Axel met a sugar-loving blonde by the name of Stevie, not realizing but having a feeling this was the person he was seeking to kill but decided to enjoy his life for the time being and looking in the back ground of this Stevie.

Stevie of course recognizing the red head's face and emerald eyes from a picture decided himself to play a long. Not until Axel put out a hit to scare Stevie in a way, to see how he'd react and of course Stevie reacted fast, killing the henchmen on the same day and as well exposing Larxene. Axel enjoyed the fun for awhile until Stevie confronted him, an action he didn't expect.

Stevie told Axel not before kissing him that Demyx is endanger because of him and that Larxene wouldn't stay quiet to whomever she reports in. Stevie and Axel learn that Zexion, one of the higher ups informants have entered the game but without interest in both he was more interested in Demyx. Stevie decided to bring upon his own, his informant Kairi who has a grudge on Zexion for a job in the past that went bad and Namine, his own assassin with a hidden past of her own.

Xigbar was then brought in, a neutral link between the mafia and of course to everyone else whom were in the room, he knew a lot, to Zexion's intentions, to Axels, Stevie and Demyx's identities. Interrogations were spoken multiple times Stevie, Zexion and Axel knew that Xigbar wouldn't snitch them out, unless it meant good profit but he hadn't bothered.

Days passed and Stevie learned that Demyx, Kairi, Namine, and Zexion were captured late at night at the same time when Demyx's mother died. Stabbed in the kitchen, Stevie promised to tell Axel who he truly was if he save them. Axel of course goes with him, not for the information but for the sudden desire he had with Stevie.

Heading into Hollow Bastion by Underground they find that Axel and Stevie were in the same organization, recruited by force at a young age and were tattooed black numeral numbers on their bodies. Xemnas and of course Saix, Axel's best friend who he thought was dead all these years were in league with each other since. Xemnas, shows Axel and Stevie of course their success, Xion, whom was another experiment that was in the same project Stevie was in as a child.

Xion, however too traumatized by the memory she doesn't utter a single word.

Killing Xemnas and Saix was the largest triumph they could have felt.

After a year passed since then, since that fate-less day Xion who is the younger sister to Zexion suddenly disappeared, so did Stevie, no one knew where they were, what happened to them.

One day Axel woke up to find a note on his computer desk in black ink.

_'Don't let them touch him, he's more important then the both of us.'_

The cryptic message only left Axel in wonder, and in suspense.

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
